Elsa, the jungle girl
by Macora prime
Summary: A young girl named Elsa a is abandoned in the jungle after a fatal plane crash. She later is found by a now childless Lioness named Diata who takes Elsa into the pride raising her to be her own. Elsa grows up in the wild jungle with her two friends, Simba and Nala. She then meets a boy named Jack, and along with him, a great danger to her jungle home.
1. Chapter 1

Far to the jungle lands of Africa storm clouds fill the skies above. Laying deep in the cave a pride of lions sleeps in the shadows. All but one tanned fur lioness lies awake on the rock surface. Outside was a dark stormy night, the sound of rapidly falling rain, the roars of thunder and flashes of lightning. The lioness was sadden having to suffer a great loss.

Her own cub. During the day her cub wondered deep into the jungle, alone. Chasing after a small frog. By the time she noticed her cub her cub was missing she heard her voice, calling for her. The lioness rushed to find her cub, but before she could reach her. She heard the dying scream. Even now she can still hear her, screaming for help. She cringed trying to forget the memory, but she still found it hard to let go. All she wanted was to have her cub at her side.

Throughout the night she continued to ponder. Slowly the roar of thunder and the drops of rain disappeared. The sun's light began to peek into the cave entrance. The lioness lifted her head to look to the cave entrance. Mourning had come and the storm had long past. She got back up on her four paws and walked toward the entrance. She came outside, facing the jungle ahead of her. She needed time, away from the pride.

"Diata." a voice called.

Diata looked back to see Mufassa, the king of the jungle and leader of the pride. He was aware of the death of her cub, he wanted to help her through this.

"Where are you going?"

Diata didn't answer. She had no place to go, she only wanted to be alone. Mufassa came up to her side.

"Diata, I'm sorry about your cub." Mufassa said.

"I know it's hard but you have to move on, but you must look past this."

"Mufassa, I appreciate what you are trying to do for me." she said, looking to the lion king.

"But I must be alone."

Mufassa sighed.

"Vary well" Mufassa said.

"Thank you." she said, before she walked toward the tropical forest.

Mufassa watched as the lioness walked into the jungle. He knew she wasn't taking this well. He wanted to help her, but there was not much that he could do. Diata pain could not be healed so easy. As the morning deepened, Diata continued to wonder through the jungle, passing the many of the animals. She thought about nothing more than the sort time she had with her daughter. The small cub she loved so much,no longer walking with her. No longer laying at her side at night or to play around with every day. It was all taking away from her. But things were about to change for her.

As the lioness walked along, she looked up ahead of her and saw a tree laying on the path she was on, blocking her way. She looked to her left and saw a trail of fallen trees and a trail of wreaked grounds. She thought to herself, what could have done this?

The lioness turned and began to fallow the path of destruction. She stepped over fallen branches of fall trees, till she suddenly came across something she had never seen before. It was a giant, white bird laying dead on the ground. It's back was slit into two, the glass windows were smashed and the wings torn from its sides. The lioness slowly crept toward the strange bird. She looked to its sides observing such a beast. She came up to the split back. She then looked right and then stopped. There was the noise of crying to her left. She gazed over and saw a small girl cub, sitting in front two dead bodies, crying. One was the body of a man with light brown hair, the other was the body of a women with dark brown hair. They both laid on the ground without a sign of motion.

The small young five-year girl with ice blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue dress, continued to sob. The lioness looked down at the child. The two dead humans must have been her parents. She was all alone now and was vulnerable to other predators. She felt sorry for the small human cub.

The lioness came closer to the girl then turned and gasped. She backed away a bit.

"Please, don't eat me!" she said.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Diata reassured the girl.

The girl became even more scared. The lioness had just spoke to her.

"You can talk?" the girl asked.

Diata nodded. The girl was both amazed and shocked. She could talk to animals, how is that possible?

"Are you going to eat me?" the girl asked seeing as how this was a lioness she was talking to.

"No, I won't." Diata reassured.

"What's your name little one?"

"Elsa." The girl answered.

"Hello, Elsa. My name is Diata." said the lioness.

"Were those your parents?"

Elsa turned to looked at the bodies behind her and frowned.

"Yes." She said.

Elsa began to sob. Her parents were killed during the crash of their plane during the storm, leaving her all alone.

"Hey it's okay." said Diata, as she used her paw and brought the child close.

Elsa laid against the lioness, continuing to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here for you." said Diata.

Elsa looked up to the lioness. Diata looked back at her. Elsa needed a family or she wouldn't make it out here on her on. She knew that Elsa was her responsibility now, she needed her and Diata needed Elsa as well.

"Elsa, I would like you to come with me to my home. You'll be safer there" Diata said, backed up a bi and crouched down.

"Here, climb on."

Elsa hesitated a bit. She knew that Diata was a lion and that the same goes for her family. But she would be safer there then out her by herself. Elsa came up to the lioness and climbed up on her back. As soon as she settled, Diata came back up.

"Hang on, okay." She said.

Elsa nodded her head yes. Diata began to walk back the way she came, taking the child with her. Elsa then looked back at her parents.

"Goodbye mama, papa." she said in a whispering voice.

Elsa then turned forward now beginning a new life in the jungle.

**(I hope you enjoyed. I won't be continuing it for a while, I look to finish my other work. So this one will be on the shelf. As always please comment and review) **


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile far back to the cave, Mufassa was waiting for Diata to return. He was worried about her. She was so affected with the death of her cub. Just then, Sarabi, the mate and queen of Mufassa came out of the cave. Sarabi was like any other queen lioness who came before her. She ruled with honour and love. She was a kind and loving mother to their young and adventurous son, Simba. He was already out playing with his friends in the jungle as always.

Sarabi looked over at her husband. He was looking so concerned about something. The lioness walked up to her mate and sat at his side.

"Is something wrong, Mufassa?" she asked.

Mufassa looked to his wife.

"I'm worried about Diata. The death of her cub has effected her so much." Mufassa explained.

"The death of a child can hurt a mother so much." Sarabi said.

"It's a pain that takes time to be healed.

You must let her sort it out herself."

Mufassa sighed knowing she was right. It couldn't be forced for her to move on, only time could heal the wound. Sarabi then looked toward the jungle. Her eyes widened.

"Mufassa." she said.

Mufassa looked to her and saw her looking forward. He then looked in the same direction and saw Diata coming out from the jungle with something on her back. The lioness approached them.

"Mufassa." she said bowing her neck to the king and queen.

"Diata?" Mufassa said, noticing the human on her back.

"What is that on your back?"

Diata showed a smile.

"Mufassa, I would like you to meet my daughter." she said.

Mufassa was stunned. He looked to the girl. She looked back to him with a bit of fear in her. The lion gave a sigh.

"Diata, It won't replace your cub." Mufassa said.

"I'm not trying to replace her, Mufassa." She said.

"I'm starting again. I'm taking Elsa in as my own."

"Elsa?" asked Mufassa.

"My name." the girl spoke up.

Mufassa looked to the girl, surprised. The girl understood what he had said.

Sarabi then stepped in.

"She understand us?" asked Sarabi.

Elsa nodded.

"Then tell me, mtoto." said Sarabi.

"Where are your true parents?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Her parents have been killed." Diata said

Sarabi looked back at Mufassa. This girl cub before them had lost her family and would die if she was left alone. Mufassa then looked back to Diata.

"Were there any others?" asked Mufassa.

Diata shock her head no.

"She's the only one."

Mufassa looked up to the girl. With no way to return her to her own kind and no one to care for her. She would not make it out there. There were so many jungle predators out there that would surly kill the girl. That is if they got the chance. Mufassa knew that she would be better off under the care of Diata.

"Then you may raise her as your own." Mufassa said allowing Elsa to become part of the pride.

Diata smiled.

"Thank you Mufassa. I know she'll be a great daughter." Said Diata looking back at Elsa.

The lioness nuzzled under the girls chin. Elsa giggled and smiled. She was now part of a new family.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	3. Chapter 3

Many days had passed since Diata found Elsa and life for both changed so much. Elsa continued to live with her new lion family in the jungle, it becoming more like home. Though she still missed her parents, Elsa was starting to become close to Diata and the other animals. She became friends with Mufassa's son Simba and his friend Nala and many other animals in the jungle.

One mourning, Elsa was sleeping against Diata's side. She snuggle into her tan fur So much had changed for her living in the jungle. He dress was torn and ripped, so she wore a blue loin cloth in its place. Her icy blond heir was kept in a french braid like how she liked it. As the girl continued to sleep, she suddenly felt something nudging her.

"Elsa, Elsa wake up!" a voice said in a whispering tone.

Elsa moaned opening her eyes slightly. She saw Simba and Nala standing before her. They were trying to wake her up so they could go and explore like they always do.

"Simba, Nala." she said moaning.

"Come on, let's go." Simba said.

Elsa moaned leaning up off of her mother, rubbing her left eyes.

"Right now?" asked Elsa.

"Don't be such a sleepy head." said Nala.

"Alright." said Elsa giving in to her friends.

Simba and Nala turned and began to sneak toward the cave entrance. Elsa crept along on all fours, following her two friends. The snuck around the other lionesses. they then came to the cave entrance, the three dashed outside the cave. It was still a bit early, the sun was rising over the far distance and the air was cooler like every morning.

"Come on, let's go!" Simba said.

The young cub ran down the steep path. Elsa and Nala came after them. As the cubs continued down to the jungle below, Diata appeared from the cave. She looked down to her daughter, Simba and Nala going to play in the jungle like always. She was a bit concerned about Elsa going off into the jungle without her. Ever since the death of her first cub, she's been a bit nervous about Elsa's safety.

There were many animals in the jungle that she could trust, like Hathi, Baloo, Rafiki, Zazu, Shara, Bagheera and Kala. They were more than happy to look out for Elsa. But she wa deeply concerned about hyena's or even human hunters. Elsa was all she had left and wanted her safe. He couldn't bear to lose her like she did her own.

meanwhile, the three friends raced through the jungle. Simba and Nala were in the lead while Elsa was far behind them. Elsa ran as fast as her two legs could carry her, trying her best to keep up with Simba and Nala.

"Simba, Nala, slow down!" Elsa called to them.

The three ran to a fallen large tree trunk. Simba and Nala jumped up on the log. They tried climbing their way up. By that time, Elsa came and leaped up and landed on the log. She pulled herself up quickly and then jumped into the air. She grabbed a vine and swung. She then let go and continued on.

"Come on you guys, keep up!" she called back as she continued to run.

"Hey, no fair!" Simba called out.

Elsa had learned many skills from the animals. She learned from her mother the basic skills of the lions on how to hunt. She also learned to climb up trees and swing from vines from monkeys and apes. Having to look more like them, it was possible to do so.

Elsa continued to run through the jungle till she came into a clearing where there were gorillas nesting. One of them looked down to her from a tree above. She smiled at her and began to make her way down the tree

Elsa then stopped and looked back. By that time, Simba and Nala had already caught up to them.

"What took you guys so long?" She said giggling.

Simba and Nala gave a stern look.

"Very funny, Elsa." Simba said.

"You cheated!"

"Did not." Elsa said.

"Oh yeah?" Simba grinned as he pounced at the girl.

Elsa caught Simba and the two began to play fight. Nala joined in. The three friends laughed continuing to tackle one another. Just then, the brown gorilla from above the tree had reached the bottom and walked over to them.

"Hello you three." she said.

The three cubs got off of each other and looked to the female gorilla.

"Hello Kala." said Elsa smiling back at her.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Kala.

"You three off on another adventure?"

"Uh ha!" said Elsa, nodding her head.

Kala was a kind, motherly gorilla. She was best friends with Diata ince she was a cub and was kind of like a teacher to Elsa. When they first met, Diata came for a visit to her family. She introduced Elsa to Kala and the other female gorillas. Though not many of them were happy to see a human girl in the jungle. Especially Kerchek, the mate of Kala and the leader of the tribe.

Unlike Mufassa, he didn't take kindly to Elsa's presence. He know what human were and all that they have never looked to Elsa like she was apart of the jungle. But Kala saw it differently than him. She liked Elsa very much.

"Where are you off too?" Kala asked.

"Uh, down by the river." answered Simba.

"Yeah." added Nala.

"I see." She said.

"Do your parents know where your going?"

The three cubs were silent for a moment. Their parents didn't know they were gone. If they told Kala, she would probably take them back home. Simba then spoke up.

"Of course they do." he said grinning.

Kala just chuckled. She knew very well they were lying.

"Alright then." she said.

"Come on, guys!" said Simba as he ran toward the jungle.

"Bye Kala!" said Elsa as she and Nala ran after Simba.

Kala turned her head and watch the tree friends disappear into the jungle.

**(That's all for now. I am using animal characters from other movies and make up my own. So just a heads up and as always, and if someone has an idea they would like to share, feel free. And as always please comment and review.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa, Simba and Nala continued on their race through the jungle. Zipping through the land of trees, leaping and jumping over and down steep paths. The young lion cub was in the lead. But Elsa was catching up to him. With the speed of her two legs she soon passed by Simba.

"Hey!" he said seeing Elsa run past him.

Elsa just chuckled, continuing on to the river. The three cubs then past by a family of four tigers, one of them was two years older than them. was laying next to a tree. The tiger raised her head looking to them. She smiled getting a great idea in her head. She then got up and chased after them.

Shara, the tigress looked to her departing daughter.

"Zarya, where are you going?!" She called to her as he stood up.

"I'll be back later dad!" she said back to him.

Elsa, Simba and Nala continued on racing to the river. Zarya chasing them had caught up to Nala and was passing by her and Simba. She came to Elsa's side. Elsa looked to her just as she passed by her.

"Better keep up!" she said getting ahead of them.

"Hey, Zarya!" said Elsa to the orange, black striped tigress.

The four then came into a clearing from the forest. There was a rushing stream of water separating the side from other. Zarya came into the clearing first. She stopped and slid a bit. She then looked to the jungle and saw Elsa, Simba and Nala come out from the shadows of the forest.

"Ha, beat ya!" she said laughing.

"No fair!" said Simba knowing that Zarya wasn't part of the race.

"Don't be a cry baby, Simba." said the young tigress.

"I was just having some fun."

Zarya was kind of friends of the three. She was the older daughter of Shara. She always like to get the jump on her friends. She and Elsa were good friends. They would play together allot. She was kind of like a big sister to her. A big, sometimes annoying, sister.

Zarya then walked closer to them.

"Where are you three going?" She asked curiously.

"We were just heading here to the river." said Elsa.

"Oh really." said Zarya knowing that these three are always looking for adventure in many places.

"What for?"

"Nothing in particular." said Nala.

"Yeah." said Elsa agreeing with Nala.

"Really?" asked Zarya giving a look of disbelief.

She didn't believe them for a second. She knew that they were all off to some place cool.

"Yeah." answered Elsa.

"You thinking of going on the other side of the river?" asked Zarya looking to the other side of the river.

"No, we're not allowed to cross the river." Elsa said knowing they weren't allowed that way.

The other side of the river was said to be dangerous. Any young cub who wandered alone in that place would be hunted by other predators or get caught in traps, set by humans. Diata was always weary of that place. She told Elsa to never go across the river to the other side. Elsa never planned to disobey her adopted mother.

"Come on, it'll be fun." insisted the young tigress as she turned to the other side.

"And where might you be off to?"

The young tigress stopped in her tracks. The four looked up to the trees and saw a familiar black leopard looking back at them. Begheera, the panther. He was a friend of the pride. He would teach the cubs the law and customs of living in the jungle. Begheera was also a friend and protector to Elsa. The panther leaped down from the tree and landed on his four paws.

"Uh... no where." answered Elsa.

"You better not be thinking of going to the other side of the river." Bagheera said walking up to them.

"It's dangerous for you four."

"What's the big deal about that place?" asked Simba curious about why it was such a big deal not to go over there.

"Yeah?" asked Nala.

"There are those would live in that part of the jungle." Begheera said knowing that predators of any sort would surely kill any cub that's alone.

"They will surely kill you if they find you."

"But my dads the king." said Simba seeing that they would surely not kill the cub of the king of the jungle.

"It does not matter." said Begheera knowing that they wouldn't care as long as they got food out of it.

"They will kill you either way. They don't care if you're the son of Mufassa."

Simba glared. He thought it was stupid that they couldn't cross the river just because people would hurt them.

"We weren't going to cross the river, Bagheera." said Elsa.

"We promise."

"You four shouldn't be here." said Begheera.

"Go back into the jungle, this is no place for any of you."

The four walked back into the jungle. Begheera watched as they went back into the woods. He gave a brief sigh.

"Kids." he said shaking his head.

**(That's all for now, I'll do the next chapter and have it up by Tomorrow. Till then, please comment and review)**


	5. Chapter 5

The four friends wandered back through the jungle, heading away from the river. They then came to a mango tree with countless mangos hanging from the branches. Elsa looked up at the many fruits above her. They looked so tasty and the very thought of them made her stomach growl.

She hadn't eaten for a while. She was so hungry, she wanted to have just one. Simba came up to the tree trunk and laid down pouting. He was so upset that they got caught before they could see what was on the other side of the river.

"Hey don't pout Simba." said Elsa coming up to the tree.

Simba just groaned in response.

"Yeah, it's not your fault that I beat you at the race." Zarya said.

"You weren't even part of the race." said Simba knowing that only he, Elsa and Nala were the only ones who were racing. She just came in at the last-minute.

"Don't be such a poor sport Simba." said Zarya just wanting to have some fun.

"Hey, I'm not a poor sport!" argued Simba raising his head of the group.

"Sure you are." said Zarya chuckling.

Elsa held her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter. Elsa looked up the tree. The wild girl then leaped up and grabbed on the bark of the trunk. She pulled herself up the trunk reaching her hands up and grabbing onto the trunk.

Elsa came up to the first branch. She moved to side and came onto it. She kneeled down on the branch and gazed up at a high one. It was so fat and juicy. Elsa stood up and reached for the mango. Her hand was straight up trying to grab it. But it was too high up for her. Elsa then stood up on her toes and got to the point where she could touch it.

Elsa soon took hold of it but soon lost her balance. She fell out of the tree. She screamed as she fell but upon landing, she felt herself land on something furry. She opened her eyes to see a big black bear had caught her in his two arms.

"That was close." he said looking to her with a smile.

"Baloo!" she said.

"Hows it going little El?" he said setting the girl down.

"I'm alight." said Elsa looking up to the bear.

"Well that's good." said the bear, rubbing her icy blonde hair.

Baloo then looked to Simba who was still pouting about getting caught by Begheera.

"Hey why so glum chum?" asked Baloo.

Simba looked up to him.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Nothing, huh?" Asked the bear, holding onto his sides.

"He's just mad cause he lost a race." said Elsa as Baloo looked down to the jungle girl.

"Really?" said Baloo.

Elsa nodded her head.

"Well that's a darn shame." said the bear.

"Where were you guess racing to?"

"The river." Answered Nala.

"Wow, the river?" said Baloo.

"Uh ha." said Elsa.

"I hope you guys weren't thinking of crossing over." said Baloo knowing what was on the other side.

"No of course not." said Elsa.

"We know about the animals over there."

"It's not just the animals you got to watch out for over there." Baloo said thinking of something even worse.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa curious to know.

"Theres something else over there. Something that makes lions run for the hills." Baloo explained.

Simba looked to Baloo, curious as to what could frighten a lion.z.

"Really?" he asked.

"Whats out there?"

"Man."

"Man?" asked Elsa knowing that she was human and never knew that her own kind was the most dangerous.

"What do you mean?"

"Man's a dangerous predator to animals." Baloo explained.

"Many of them hunt even when they ain't hungry. They take the fur, but leave the meat."

Elsa frowned. She never thought that humans would hunt for that reason.

"Wait, does that mean... I will?" Elsa said afraid that she will do the same as her own kind.

Baloo just smiled.

"No you won't little El." he said rubbing he head.

"Your not going to do anything like that."

Elsa still frowned. She narrowed her eyes having to hear her own kind would do such a thing. That was the reason many of the animals like Kercheck have so much fear toward her.

"Say, would you three come with me to the valley?" asked Baloo.

"They got some delicious berries there."

"Sure." said Elsa who loved to eat jungle berries herself.

"Ok." Said Nala as she and Zarya got up.

"Follow me then." he said as he turned and began walking while singing to himself.

Elsa, Zarya, Nala and Simba followed after. But Simba stopped and looked back the way they came. He wanted to know what was across the river. He turned back to the others.

"Guys." he said in a whispering tone.

Elsa, Nala and Zarya stopped and looked to him.

"What?" asked Elsa.

"Come on." He said as he turned and ran the other direction.

"Hey wait. Simba!" said Elsa, as she, Nala and Zarya went after the adventurous prince.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa, Nala and Zarya chased after the young lion prince through the jungle brush. Simba was so eager to find a way to cross the river to see what was on the other side. And like all the times he's done something like this, he was bond to get himself in trouble. Elsa was the first to came out from the jungle and back to the river. She saw Simba standing At the edge of the stream, looking for a way across. But there was nothing he could use to cross.

"Simba what are you doing?" Said Elsa.

"We can't cross the river."

Simba just looked to her with a stern look.

"Come on Elsa, it'll be fun." He said.

He then looked to his left and saw a fallen tree truck that fell over the river. It was long enough to reach the other side and it was wide enough for them to cross.

"Alright!" He said as he rushed over to tree trunk.

"Simba wait!" Said Elsa as she, Nala and Zarya followed him.

Simba came up to the fallen tree. He jump up and landed on the tree root. He climbed up and came onto the trees bark surface. He looked down to Elsa, Nala and Zarya.

"Come on, let's see what's on the other side." Said Simba.

Nala and Zarya came up and climbed up the tree root, but Elsa hesitated a bit. She knew what her mother told her about going over to the other side. She didn't want to disobey her mother. Nala looked back to her.

"Elsa come on." She said making the young jungle girl look to her.

Elsa looked to the tree trunk. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a look at what was on the other side. I mean what's the harm in just taking a look. Words that would guide her to something familiar. Elsa came up and climbed up on the tree. She looked ahead to the other side. She felt a bit guilty about what she was about to do. But maybe it would be fine if they get back in time.

The four friends began to cross the tree truck to the other side of the river. Simba reached the other side he jumbled down to the ground below and turned to look to up to The girls. Nala came after and Zarya followed after her. The three then looked to Elsa, who came to the edge of the tree.

"Come on, Elsa." Said Zarya.

Elsa first looked back they way they came. She came this far, there was no turning back now. If his mother found out about this, she's would be so mad that she disobeyed her. Elsa narrowed her eyes. She looked back and then leaped off the tree. She landed on the ground on all fours, like a lion cub. The friends looked all around. It didn't seem any different then the other side was. It just seemed like the jungle land that they had live in all there lives.

"This place doesn't seem that bad." Said Simba as he looked back at his friends.

"Yeah." Said Nala noticing the same thing.

"I wonder what Bagheera was talking about. It looks safe."

Elsa was thinking differently than them. She didn't feel the same way, mostly cause they disobeyed their elders. She began feeling really guilty about the choice she made.

"I don't know." Said Elsa still a bit concerned and weary about this place.

"Relax Elsa." Said Simba looking back at her.

"We're not in any trouble. Come on, let's check this place out!"

The four friends went further into the jungle, getting further away from the boundary. The fact of danger and harm came to no fear to them. At least not Simba. But there was something else in the jungle, that was soon to be met.

Meanwhile, far from the river, Diata was wondering through the jungle, looking for her adopted daughter.

"Elsa!" She called out.

"Simba, Nala! Where could they have wandered off to?"

"Diata?" A voice said.

The tanned fur lioness looked up and saw Bagheera, laying on a branch above.

"Bagheera, have you seen Elsa?" She asked.

"Indeed I have." Said the black panther.

"I saw them last down by the river. They were attempting to cross over."

"What?" Asked Diata, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe for a second that Elsa would attempt to disobey her.

"They wouldn't. Do you know where they are now?"

Bagheera shock his head no.

"I'm afraid not." He said.

Diata began to feel concerned. She had already looked all over the area for them, they were nowhere to be seen. This was turning into the time she had lost her cub and if it happened to Elsa, she would never Forgive herself.

"Do not worry, Diata." Said Bagheera.

"They couldn't have gone far. Come I'll help you find them."

"Thank you." She said in relief.

The two continued on the path, looking for the tree friends, where ever they would have gone.

**(That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has a request or idea for this story, please feel free to share it. It would really help speed this story along. And as always please comment and review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile on the other side of the river, Elsa, Simba, Nala and Zarya wandered into the jungle. The river was far behind them. They could only hear the sound of the rushing stream which began to fade as they went along. Simba looked all around. It didn't seem as bad as the elders had brought it up the way they did. It was just like the jungle back on the other side.

"I wonder what dad was talking about." He said.

"It doesn't seem so bad here."

Not all of them would agree with the young prince. Elsa was still a bit nervous and uncertain. She never saw this part of the jungle before. Anything could be lurking in the shadows, watching and waiting for a chance to strike.

"I don't know." She said looking around for herself.

"Maybe we should go back. Mom might be looking for us."

Simba looked back with a look of disbelief. Through not really surprised at all. Elsa had to be such a scaredy cat when it came to things like this.

"Elsa come on." He said.

"Don't be like that. Nothing bad going is to happen."

"Yeah." said Nala agreeing with Simba.

"But what if..."

"But nothing." said Simba interrupting the jungle girl.

"Now let's go."

The young prince turned and continued to journey further into the jungle. Elsa hesitantly continued following her three friends. As the group of four continued through the jungle, little did they know that something was watching them through the cover of the vegetation with it's green sharp eyes.

Meanwhile, Diata and Bagheera continued to search the jungle for Elsa, Simba and Nala. Along the path, Bagheera looked and saw Shara and her two cubs laying in their den.

"Shara?" asked Begheera as he walked toward the den.

The tigress looked and saw the black panther and the lioness coming up to her den. Shara stood up on her feet and walked out from her shelter of leafless bushes.

"Bagheera, Diata." she greeted her two visiting friends.

"Hello Shara." said Diata.

"Have you seen my daughter anywhere?"

"Yes, I saw her, Simba and Nala pass by here a while ago." Said the tigress.

"Zarya went with them. Why?"

"We're looking for them," explained the black panther.

"But we can't find them anywhere."

Suddenly, there came some singing from behind them. They looked and saw the big black bear himself, singing to himself of the bear necessity.

"Baloo!" said Diata

Baloo stopped and opened his eyes.

"Oh, hey guys." he said.

"How ya doin?"

"Have you seen Elsa?" asked Diata curiously.

"Elsa, oh yeah." he said with a smile.

"She's right-"

As the bear looked behind him he saw that she, Simba. Nala and Zarya were not behind him.

"Uh, Elsa, Simba?"

"Baloo, where are they?" asked Bagheera as Baloo looked back to him.

"They were-" said the bear certain that they were right behind him.

"They were right here I could have sworn."

Diata became more concerned. Her daughter was missing and so was Simba, Nala and Zarya. They could be anywhere in the jungle.

"Come, we must follow their trail." said Bagheera as the panther dashed down the previous path that the three cubs had gone. Diata, Baloo, and Shara followed after him.

Meanwhile, the for young cubs continued exploring far from the river. They came into a small clearing that overlooked the jungle from below. Simba came and looked down over the jungle, astonished.

"Hey guys look!" he said, looking back at the others.

Elsa, Nala and Zarya came up and got a glimpse of the jungle below.

"Wow!" said NaLa seeing the great view for herself.

Elsa looked at the view of the jungle land below. It was wide and full of green trees.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Yeah." Agreed Zarya.

The young jungle girl continued looking out over the land below, when suddenly hears a small sound of movement through the bushes behind them. She turned and looked back at the vegetation. he saw something through behind the shadows, looking back at her. The young lion girl turned and slowly walked up to the bushes.

"Hello?" she asked.

There came no answer. Nala then looked to Elsa.

"What is it?" asked the tanned lioness cub.

Elsa turned and looked to Nala.

"I think theres someones there." answered Elsa.

Suddenly, a leopard ponced out from the bushes, letting out a loud roar.

Elsa and Nala quickly jumped out of the way as the leopard came in between them. Siimba and Zarya looked back in a flash and gasped in fright.

"Run!" said Nala as she, Zarya and Simba ran back the way they came.

The leopard turned and looked to Elsa, who was on it's right side. She looked back at it, frightened. She turned and ran the other way, as the leopard chased after her.

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger.I will do another chapter tomorrow and (Minor spoiler) Jack will be in the next one. And as always, please comment and review)**


	8. Chapter 8

The young icy blond hair girl fled through the jungle, plowing through the vegetation as the leopard chasing her. Elsa looked back to the leopard and saw it gaining on her. She tried running as fast as her two legs could carry her. She leapt over a falling log that was in the way as she continued running from the big yellow and black spotted cat. The leopard jumped over the log and went after Elsa.

The jungle girl came into a clearing. She looked back one last time to the leopard. She saw the vicious jungle predator when suddenly she fell and was rolling down a hill of plants and grass, all the way to the bottom. She was laying on the ground on her right side till she leaned up off the ground.

Elsa looked up the hill and saw the leopard come into view at the very top. She let out a gasp of fright, her eyes widened. It looked down at her and let out a roar. It began to come down the hill. Elsa quickly got up and ran into the further jungle. The leopard jumped down close to the end of the hill and continued pursue its chosen pray. The icy blond-haired girl ran past countless trees and plants.

She heard the leopards growl from behind. She stopped and looked back. The leopard was getting closer and closer with every passing second.

Elsa looked all around for a place to hide. Looking from right to left till she saw a big tall tree with branches that were strong high branches above. The jungle girl ran toward the tree and began to climb its bark surface. Elsa reached up with her left arm and grabbed the bark and pulled herself up. She set her right bare foot up as well but it slipped down. She gasped and then brought her foot back up. She looked up and continued to climb up the tree. Elsa came to the first branch. She grabbed on to the branch. She pulled herself up and on the branch. Elsa gazed through the leaves, down and looked for any sign of the leopard.

She saw nothing but jungle below. It became quiet, not a sound could be heard. Elsa could feel her heart beat so fast in her chest and a shiver ran down her spine. She suddenly heard a sound from behind. She quickly turned and looked. She didn't see anything there but shaking plants. Elsa continued to stare till she another coming from ahead. She looked ahead and saw a puff of smoke, ahead of the tree. Elsa peered over at it.

She suddenly widen her eyes in shock. It looked as if there was a fire. And if there was a fire, then that meant... Suddenly a yellow par came on the branch, making it shake. Elsa looked and saw the leopard, climbing up on the branch. She gasped and back down the branch as the leopard tried slashing its paws at her.

"GO AWAY!" She cried.

The leopard came up on the branch. It bared its sharp fangs at her. It crept toward her, growling. Elsa back down the branch further till she came close to the end. Elsa looked back and saw she had no where left to go. She looked back at the leopard and saw him about to raise its paw with its five sharp claws emerging from it. Just as the leopard was about to conflict harm on the girl, there was a loud gun shot and the bullet hitting right near the leopard foot, making it slip off the branch. The yellow and black spotted cat then fell from the tree and landed on the ground below.

Elsa looked down at the leopard. She saw him roll on side and looked to see a big man with a white bearded man with a large brown vest, a white shirt and brown pants, holding a rifle to him.

"Back!" he cried.

"Back!"

The man then took another shot. The bullet hit the ground close to the leopard, making the leopard scatter away. The big man lowered his gun as the leopard raced out of sight. Elsa looked down at the man. It had been so long since she ever saw another human. Ever since she had been adopted by lions, there never came any encounter with her own kind.

"Uncle North?"

Elsa looked from the bearded man and saw a boy who was about her age, with white hair, a blue t-shirt and brown shorts come up to the man. The man turned to the boy.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" he asked the boy.

"Your suppose to be with your sister and Tooth."

"Where is it?" asked Jack, looking around for the leopard.

"It's gone now." said North.

"Aw." said Jack, disappointed that he missed seeing the jungle cat.

"Trust me, Jack." said North, draping the strap on his rifle o his shoulder.

"You won't be thinking that if you actually meet one. Now Come." North set his hand on Jack's shoulder and moving him along.

Let's get back to camp before it decides to come back. The last thing I need is to tell my sister her sons been eaten by a leopard, no?"

The two began to walk back the way they came. Elsa continued looking to them in the view of the trees. She couldn't believe that her own kind was here in the jungle. She was so curious and eager to see where there were going. Elsa climbed down from the tree and leaped down to the ground. She then began to follow after the man an the boy.

Meanwhile, Simba, Nala and Zarya were still running through the jungle. All in hopes that they might escape from the leopard. The three came back into a clearing that was right next to the river. They came to a stop to catch their breath.

"That was close." said Zarya.

"Did we lose it?" asked Nala.

"I think so." answered Simba.

The young lion prince then noticed that someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Elsa?" He asked.

The three friends all looked around but saw no sign of the blond-haired jungle girl.

"Elsa!" called out Nala, hoping that she wold hear her.

But there came no answer.

"Uh oh." said Simba, knowing that she might be in grave danger.

"She might still be back there. Come on, we have to find her!"

The three friends went back into the jungle, in search of their missing friend.

**(That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed. please comment and review.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile far back in the jungle, Elsa continued to stalk the man and boy through the lush, jungle vegetation. The girl kept under the shadows of the plants, moving in a crotching way. The sight of another human in the jungle had caught her attention like a net catching a butterfly. Ever since she was with her lion family, she had never seen another human person in a long time. To see one, two for that matter, she had know if there were more. Jack and North continued down the path, they had no idea of being followed that a wild, feral jungle girl was following.

North gazed up at the clear sky above. He took a deep breath in, taking in all the fresh air.

"It's such a great day, no?" he asked looking down to Jack.

"I guess." The white hair boy answered.

Jack was still disappointed about missing the leopard.

"Aw cheer up, Jack." said North, padding the boy on his back.

"You'll have the chance to see more animals when we go on that hike tomorrow."

"That sounds great, uncle North." said Jack.

North looked down to his nephew with remorse. Jack had acted so depressed since he came here. The reason being that his parents were going through a divorce. Jack had heard nights of arguing between his mother and father over the loss of their fathers job. Sometimes his five-year old sister Anna would come into his room, crying. North's sister, Martha sent Jack and his younger sister to stay with him and Tooth till she got things sorted out.

Jack and North came into the clearing from the jungle. Inside the treeless sight, there were three wooden cabins and a large safari jeep parked right next to one.

Elsa crept out from the cover of the green wig bushes. She came behind a tree and continued to look toward the man and boy.

"Tooth, Anna!" North called.

"Come out, it's safe."

Two more people came out from the main cabin. If was a short women with brown hair, wearing a light blue t-shirt and brown shorts. She carried in her arms a girl with reddish-brown hair wearing a short green dress. She carried a stuffed doll with the same colour dress and orange hair.

"Jack!" She said as she came down the steps.

"I thought I told you to stay in the cabin."

"Sorry," said Jack, disappointingly.

"There's no need to worry." Said North as he walked toward the cabin with his riffle.

"Jack was nowhere near the leopard. It's was far gone before he could see it."

"Is the bad kitty gone?" Anna asked, curiously.

North rubbed the top of the girl's head with his big hand.

"Of course it is, sweetie." He said.

"The bad kitty is far away from us."

"That's good." Said Anna smiling.

North nodded his head in agreement.

"Here," said North as he took the little girl from Tooth.

"Why don't you and your brother go play, no?"

"Yeah!" Said Anna as North set her down on the ground.

Anna came up to Jacks side. She began to pulling on his right arm.

"Come on, Jack!" She said continuing to tug on Jacks arm.

"Alright, I'm coming." said Jack giving in and following his little sister.

Elsa continued watching from behind the cover of the tree. She gazed at the Jack and Anna as they walked to the back of the camp site. The girl dashed to the other side and into the vegetation to the side. She moved through the brush following after the two siblings. Meanwhile, far back into the jungle, Simba, Nala and Zarya dash through the lush tropical forest. They call out for Elsa, hoping for her being somewhere nearby.

"Elsa!" Nala called out hoping that Elsa would respond. But still no answer.

"Elsa!"

"Where could she be?" asked Zarya, curiously.

Simba and Nala thought back. They remembered that Elsa was with then at the hill-top. She must have been separated when the leopard attacked them. What if that leopard went after her instead?

"Come on, maybe she's hiding somewhere." said Simba, knowing that Elsa would be up in a tree or hiding in a small cave somewhere.

Simba turned and ran up ahead. Nala and Zarya came after the young lion prince. Meanwhile, Diata, Bagheera and Baloo were walking the trail of the four cubs. Bagheera was leading, using his sense to find them. The panther breathEd in. The sent streamed into his nose, depicting what direction the friends had gone. It was coming from ahead of them, toward the river.

"This way!" he said as he dashed forward.

The four adults came into the sight of the rushing river. Bagheera began to get a grave suspicion. If the scent of the four cubs brought them here, that only meant one thing.

"Oh no." he said, realizing where they had gone.

"What?" asked Diata wanting to know what the problem was.

"They crossed the river." answered the panther, turning to the lioness.

"What?!" The lioness mother was just so stunned to hear that. She couldn't believe this, her daughter had just disobeyed her. She could be in danger.

"After I specifically warned them not to." Bagheera said, turning away.

Though this was not much of a surprise to him. Kids never do have the intention to listen. At least some of them don't.

"We have to cross over and find them." she said, wanting to find her daughter before any other hungry predator does.

"Well then let's go!" said Baloo.

The bear walked up to the stream and jumped into the water. He made a big splash upon impact. The bear fought through the rushing water, desperately fighting against the strong current and get to the other side.

"Hold on kids!" he said.

"Baloo's coming!"

The bear came half way across the rushing stream. The water was all the way up to his chest and getting deeper and deeper with every step he took.

"Almost there!" he said in his thoughts.

"Baloo!"

The big grey bear turned back and looked to Bagheera.

"I think it's best that we take that way." said the panther, shrugging his head toward the fallen tree trunk across from them.

Baloo stood in the rushing water, feeling like such an idiot.

"Oh... yeah, that works too." said the bear.

The panther rolled his eyes as he and Diata turned and walked over to the tree trunk. Diata jumped up onto the trunk and began to cross over to the other side of the river. She hoped that Elsa, Simba, Nala and Zarya were okay. Though after this is over, there was no way she would let Elsa out of her sight for a long while.

Far back to the camp site, Jack and Anna were playing together. Jack was holding two sticks to his head, and was chasing after his little giggling sister in circles.

"Roar!" Jack said pretending to be a wild animal.

"I'm gonna get you, Anna!"

The little reddish-brown hair girl just continued to laugh.

"You can't catch me!" said Anna back to her brother.

As the two continued to play, Elsa was watching them through the cover of the bushes. The jungle girl was so amazed and shy at the same time. She was happy that for once in her life as a jungle girl, she was able to see her own kind again. But even now, she felt frightened to meet them face to face. With living among the animals for many months now, She had forgotten most of the life in civilisation, including how to talk to them.

Elsa continued to see the two siblings, chasing each other, much like her and the lions cubs of the pride.

Jack caught up to Anna, he threw down the sticks and caught her sister in his hands.

"Got ya!" Said Jack as he lifted her up off the ground and went around in a circle. Anna was laughing, being high in the air. Jack then sat down on the ground, still holding his little sister in his arms.

"How was that?" Asked Jack curiously.

"That was awesome." Said Anna.

Jack, chuckled, giving a big smile to her little sister.

"Hey Jack?" Asked Anna.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Why are mama and papa mad at each other?" Asked Anna curiously. For the past few months, their parents, their parents constantly argue. Their father had lost his job at the ice rink because of the lack of funding. Their mother insisted on getting a job, but he keeps insisting that he would find one. Though there wasn't much work to be found in the city.

"I don't know." said Jack.

"Do you think things will get better?" Anna asked curiously.

"I hope so." said Jack.

Anna narrowed her head. She hoped that things would be back the way they once were. Before their parents were fighting.

"Hey." said Jack, as he lifted head up to face him.

"Don't worry, everything's going to alright."

Jack then took Anna in her arms and hugged her tight. Anna closed her eyes, laying against her brother chest as he held her close. Elsa was still watching the two siblings. She gazed over at them from behind the bush, beginning to stand up a bit getting a look at the sight. She felt so warm inside. She began showing a smile on his face. The moment she was witnessing, The love between brother and sister. It bared so much resemblance to the moments of her and her lioness mother.

Jack began to open his eyes, he looked toward the bushes. His smile disappeared from his face. He saw something, hiding behind the bushes. It starred toward him and Anna. Jack departed from Anna.

"Jack?" asked Anna, curiously.

Jack got up on his feet. He rose up off the ground and got a better look at the thing looking at him. It looked like a girl! Elsa gasped and ducked a bit behind the bush, but stay high enough to still look to Jack. The white-haired boy looked back to Anna.

"Anna, stay here." he said.

The white-haired boy looked back toward the girl and began to approach, creeping slowly toward her.

"Hello?" the boy asked, getting closer to Elsa.

Elsa slowly backed away from the bush.

"It' ok, it's ok." Jack reassured.

"I'm no going to hurt you."

Jack came closer to the girl. Just before he could become face to face with the girl, Elsa turned and ran away into the jungle.

"Hey wait!" said Jack as he ran after her.

"Jack!" said Anna,beginning to dash toward her brother.

The boy stopped and looked back to his sister.

"Anna, stay there!" said Jack putting his hand out to her. Anna stopped in her tracks. Jack then turned and ran into the jungle, following after the mysterious girl.

**(I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if there's any requests, feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!)**


End file.
